


【KK】忠犬王爷几来着忘记了

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	【KK】忠犬王爷几来着忘记了

Chapter 迫真莲花圣母到（你们猜猜是什么车w）  
王府里来了客人。  
这个客人怎么说呢……是刚在作为王妃出去参加交际宴会的时候认识的，看上去清新脱俗、实际上也很清新脱俗——从长相到性格——的一个女孩子。要形容的话，宛若一朵白莲花。  
她名叫紫染，是左大臣家的千金，今年妙龄二八，据说跟刚是一见如故，凑在身边就不想分开了。虽然暂时未婚，但是好像正在张罗亲事，其中呼声最大的还是凌子殿下家里的子侄。  
刚对她感觉还行，莫名觉得有点像小梅，不过当然，紫染各个方面都比小梅强多了。他平时闲着没事的时候喜欢写两段短歌来解闷，刚好紫染也是个中高手，两个人靠着这方面的共同语言也聊了不少。  
随后紫染就来王府做客了。刚还特意观察了一下，果不其然地发现紫染对光一好像也有一些仰慕之情……  
不过也难怪嘛。光一那么完美，不喜欢反倒奇怪。只不过刚一点都不担心，他相信光一心里只会有自己一个。何况紫染也只是见到他的时候眼睛会格外亮一点，除此之外并没有其他出格的举动。  
反而，她还会自证清白地说一些话，比如说向刚道歉自己不应该盯着光一看啊，跟他说其实自己家里已经在给自己议亲了啊，自己听说哪家哪家的男孩挺不错的，拜托刚在那家的夫人那边打探一下啊……之类的。  
对于这个单纯可爱又比自己小一些的女孩子，刚还是没什么恶感的，也愿意跟她交朋友，只是……冥冥中，可能是直觉吧，他却总是觉得有哪里不太对劲。

 

这一天，正好赶上光一在家休息，三个人就在庭院里喝茶，刚和紫染对着俳句，光一则在一边听着，笑意盈盈地欣赏着刚吟诗品茶的模样，一时间到显得挺和谐。  
只可以好景不长，王府外面传来了一阵喧哗声，三个人都楞了一下，随即光一蹙眉问：“怎么回事？过去看看。”  
有随侍立刻过去查看情况，回来之后却有些为难地看着刚不敢说话。光一奇怪地看了刚一眼，又转向那个随侍道：“出什么事了你直说就是了。”  
“是……是外面来了一个男人，”随侍低着头唯唯诺诺地说，“说是……跟王妃殿下在宫中定情，手里还拿着王妃殿下写给他的情诗……”  
“什么？”刚惊呼一声站了起来差一点失手打翻茶杯，他诧异极了，确定这人是来陷害他的，因为他在皇宫的时候几乎一天二十四小时都跟光一在一起，就算没跟他一起也是一个人在房间里盼着他来的。甚至他除了光一和随身伺候的小厮常随之外就没见过几次别的男人。  
光一眉头紧锁冷声吩咐道：“把人带上来。”  
紫染在一边担忧地看着他们。刚心烦意乱中撞上了她的目光，无力地冲她笑笑。  
人很快就带上来了。那是个二十出头的男人，自称是皇宫里的侍卫，手里拿着一张便笺，说是在皇宫里的时候天天都会找机会跟王妃私会，本来说好一直保持联系的，但是刚自从嫁进王府就不再跟他联络了，所以一怒之下就干脆捅出来……  
光一阴沉着脸接过那张便笺，只见上面是一首短歌：  
【陽が堕つる、霞の向かふ、流れ星、  
愛しき君へ、散りぼふ姿。】  
他其实没看过几次刚写字，但是看笔迹仿佛差不多。再加上那个男人还在喋喋不休地说着哪一天在什么时候跟刚见了面什么的，刚越听脸色越发惨白，因为他说的那些时间光一都不在。  
都是自己驱散了下人一个人独处的时候。  
那男人说完了，得意洋洋地微笑着，冲着刚情深地说：“虽然我们发乎情止乎礼，但是你对我的承诺我都记得，只是你还记不记得？”  
刚近乎梦呓地问：“什么？”  
“永远在一起。”  
“哼！”  
光一冷哼一声打断了男人的话，眼神冷如利剑射向他：“发乎情止乎礼？你们都做了什么？”  
“光一……”刚想要制止他，但是光一看都没看他，只抬起一手止住了他的话。刚满心绝望，踉跄着后退了两步，嘴巴微张，却最终什么都没有解释。  
他是可以解释的，只是……他想看看光一在这种情况下，愿不愿意相信他。不过……就算不信，也怪不得他吧，毕竟没有那个男人能够忍受自己的伴侣跟别人有染，尤其是……他那样深爱着自己……  
“我们只是每天见面而已。”男人意有所指地滔滔不绝，“我非常尊重刚的意愿，所以不会对他做任何逾矩的举动。我们只是在一起谈人生、谈理想，互赠情诗而已。虽然没有发生任何事情，但是我们的心早就已经合二为一无法分离了。”  
刚听他的话听得一阵恶心，捂着胸口强行压下反胃的感觉张口想要解释，却听到紫染柔声担忧地说：“王妃，既然什么都没有发生，不如还是向王爷坦白了吧？王爷那样宽宏那样爱您，一定不会怪罪于您的。”  
刚不由得睁大了眼睛看向紫染，却见她一脸担忧不似作伪，一副满心满意为他着想的模样，却在柔柔地说着落井下石的话：“虽然精神上是喜欢了别人，但是身体并没有给他呀，这样就很好不是吗？您跟王爷在一起的时候身体上还是纯洁的，这也可以算是忠诚了吧！”  
哪里好了？！哪里忠诚了？！您怕不是想害死我吧？！  
刚被她说的险些崩溃，急的立刻转向光一，却见他也看向了自己，声音淡淡地问：“这是你写的？”  
刚看着他面无表情的脸，嘴唇颤抖着，他慌乱极了，因为这个确实就是他亲笔写的。  
他听到紫染还在那边小心翼翼、满心焦急地求着情：“刚，王妃，您就认个错又有什么呢？王爷平日里一直都那样疼您，认个错又能怎样呢？就不要再执迷不悟、伤了彼此的感情了啊！”  
刚看着听到话语脸色越发阴沉的光一，已经无暇去计较紫染说的那些东西了。他在脑子里面犹豫了许久，最后还是决定不去欺骗光一，费力地吞咽了一下，轻声应道：“是。”  
也算是在赌吧，他不愿意对光一有一点点欺骗，同时也在赌光一愿意冷静下来听他的解释。他愿意相信，就算在盛怒之下，光一也不会凭借一方之词就判了他死刑。  
光一把他的犹豫和害怕都看在眼里，他叹了口气收敛了面上的不虞，上前揽住刚的腰，委屈地噘着嘴冲他嘟囔着撒娇道：“你都不给我写情诗！”  
“……诶？”刚愣住了。他千算万算，都没想到光一冲他说的第一句话竟然是这个。  
“我哪里做的还不够好嘛？你都不给我写情诗的！”光一无限委屈地控诉着他，又凑近了一些抵着他的额头讨好地说，“给我也写一首嘛！我一定裱起来挂在书房里天天看！”  
在场所有人都被他的“大度”吓到了，包括刚在内。  
然而光一还在继续，他叹了口气，瞥了一眼不远处那个男人随即收回目光略带愧疚道：“我知道一开始就逼你做你不喜欢的事情是我不好……以后不会了。我也很尊重你的，只是、只是太喜欢了，就忍不住嘛……”  
刚反应了几秒钟才意识到他说的是天天跟自己亲密，连忙回道：“没有不喜欢啊！我也喜欢跟你做那些……诶？”又想想不对，怎么这么说着就像自己承认了跟那个男人有关系一样。  
“那，”刚小心翼翼地问，“你不生气？”  
“生啊。”光一叹了口气，无奈地点点刚的鼻子，注视着他的时候依旧是满面柔情，“但是再大的气我都不会对你发的。更何况那时候，你还没跟我成婚，而且退一步讲那个人也没碰过你，所以便是真有些什么，我也不怪你。”  
刚眨眨眼睛望着他，像是听明白了什么似的，眸中隐隐有了些许笑意。  
“但是现在你已经是我的了，从今往后，你心里只能有我一个。”光一戳戳刚的胸口，满含着笑意柔柔地问，“听到没有？”  
刚可算是什么都明白了，他也笑着点头轻快地应了声：“嗯！”  
“这样就好了！”光一一手搂搂刚的腰，调皮地冲他挤挤眼睛，“我的态度已经表明了。你有没有什么说的？”  
“当然有。”刚笑眯眯地接过光一手中的便笺看了看，目光投到下面问，“光一，你相信我吗？”  
光一斩钉截铁道：“信。”  
“不论我说什么你都信嘛？”  
“当然。”  
“那好。”刚郑重地把手里的便笺又交在光一手上，“这就是为你写的。”  
光一含笑看着他。  
“因为……那时候，你走了、我就想你嘛……就写了。”刚有些不好意思地稍稍红了脸颊，“写了不少……只是因为别的短歌里面都很明显的有你的名字，只有这个没有，所以才会被人拿了去吧。”说着他扯了扯嘴角，目光投向下面的男人嘲讽地说，“只可惜，没文化真可怕。这首里面也有光一的名字呢。”  
光一听了大喜过望，连忙又细细读了两遍，立刻开心地叫起来：“藏头！”  
这正是一首藏头诗。如果把第三句的流星从训读变成音读，那么每一句的第一个音连起来正好组成了“光”和“一”两个字。  
当时的刚独自在皇宫当中盼着光一早些到来，把自己无处发泄的满腔情谊都倾注在了纸笔之上，写下了厚厚的一摞短歌，原本觉得那些自己都不甚满意，想要等哪天有灵感了写一首最最好的再送给光一的，没想到却被人抓了把柄。  
“拖下去吧。”光一不耐烦地摆了摆手，“问出来再告诉我。”随即他抓住了刚的手腕兴冲冲地说，“还有其他的呢？我要看！”  
“写的不好啦……”刚刚想推辞，却见光一招手叫人道：“来人！找最好的工匠把这首诗装裱起来送去我书房。”  
“哎！哎光一！我、我再写好的给你！这个就不要了吧？”刚连忙抱着他的胳膊将人揽住，抢过那张便笺不乐意地嘟起嘴巴，“在那些下三滥的人手里面转过一圈了，我觉得恶心！”  
“好，那咱们烧掉。反正我已经背下来了。”光一笑吟吟地注视着刚，又眼神淡淡地扫了一眼地上目瞪口呆的那个男人，轻声吩咐道，“怎么还要我说第二遍？押下去查。还有紫染小姐，”光一说着皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角，“不太方便留您了。不送。”  
紫染大睁着眼睛看着两人有说有笑地相携离去，半天没有回过神来，仿佛怎么也没有办法理解为什么光一竟然能不生气。

光一带着刚在书房坐了一会儿，下面就有人报上来说都审清楚了，牵连的人还不少。  
刚在宫里的贴身随侍，负责偷传情报给夜樱公主、偷拿短歌的也是他。夜樱公主看刚不顺眼就安排下了这一切，而且她和紫染是从小一起玩到大的姐妹……  
最让刚吃惊的是，冬箬竟然也在其中掺了一脚。否则一个人在大门口闹腾是不可能吵到被光一他们听到的。而且，也要挑一个光一在的时候进行计划……  
“她是傻子吗？”刚不可思议地扬高了声音，“毁了我的名声对她有什么好处？丢的是整个王府的脸啊！”  
光一脸色也不好看。冬箬看样子是早就被夜樱收买了。现在想想，自己每次进宫都能碰到夜樱，之前也只是觉得是巧合没有在意，不过……大概是冬箬透露的消息吧。  
他也没想到只是迟了两天把人送走就闹出这么多幺蛾子来。  
他愧疚地握着刚的手张嘴想要道歉，却被刚忽然绽放的微笑惊得没有发出声音。  
“嗯……”刚极其帅气地一挑眉，“我知道怎么处理她了。光一，把人交给我处置怎么样？”  
而光一甚至都没有问他想怎么做就干脆地一口答应下来：“好。”  
刚知道冬箬其实在潜意识里是爱着光一的，所以……  
他盘算着自己的小心思，笑得狡黠又灿烂，笑容里还带着些许魅惑，看得光一都痴了，直勾勾地凝视着他离不开眼去。  
“怎么了？”刚反应过来，自己的腰已经被光一牢牢地抱住了。  
“你这样好美……”光一喃喃着亲上了他的脖子——

\--------------------------------  
今天其实是一辆短小的温柔车w  
“嗯……”  
刚暂时放下了自己的计划享受着跟光一的温存。他非常喜欢这样被轻柔地亲吻脖颈，光一所有的温柔和疼惜都能够清晰地传达给他。  
光一迷恋地用嘴唇一寸寸地品尝过他的肌肤，吻过了脖颈之后整个人都有些冲动了起来，干脆将刚的衣服用力一拉露出肩膀来接着啃下去。刚的肩上长了一颗痣，那可以算是他一身奶白色的皮肤上唯一的瑕疵了，在光一眼里就连这颗痣都那么可爱，反反复复地在上面吻了又吻。  
刚被他亲得心头火烫，嗓音不由得也低沉了些，沙沙地问他：“想要我吗？”  
光一抬头看他，黝黑的眸子里面燃烧着火焰。刚坐在他腿上所以略微比他高一些，撑着他的肩膀缓缓地绽开一抹魅惑的笑来，又问了一遍：“想要吗？”他认真地注视着光一，故意挺起腰摇摆了两下，暧昧地舔过自己的嘴唇，“就在这？大白天的，在你的书房里……”他撑着光一的肩膀凑到他耳边，亲吻着他的耳廓用气声道，“干我？”  
光一从来都受不住他的撩拨。刚其实还是有点心虚的，所以拦住了他不让他脱自己上半身的衣服，只是跪坐在光一宽大的座椅上挎着他，然后有些别扭地想把裤子脱下来。  
“不用费力。”光一说着拿过一柄小刀来“嗤啦”一声把刚裤子的裆部割开了一个口子，刚惊呆了瞪大眼睛：“你，你你你、你干嘛弄坏我裤子啊！”  
“以后在跟我一块的时候就穿这个。”光一丢开小刀搂着他的腰迫不及待地吻上了他的嘴唇。情欲之火燃得又快又烈，两人吻得难解难分，刚忙乱又粗鲁地解开了光一的裤子胡乱撸动着他昂扬的性器，在响彻耳际的心跳声中挺腰凑了上去。  
“不……不行，你会受伤的……”光一一把就捞住了刚的屁股，一边揉搓着他柔软浑圆的臀瓣一边从怀里掏出了润滑用的药膏。  
……这两天胡闹多了他都随身带着这个来着。  
“等不及了……现在就想……”刚啃咬着光一的耳朵扭扭屁股，却也乖乖地任光一帮自己涂药扩张了。  
不知道为什么刚热情的很，像是主动吸着自己的手指一般，光一强忍着欲望温柔细致地帮他扩张了一会儿，两根手指已经没问题了，正打算加进第三根，却让刚阻止了。  
“这样就可以了……”他红着脸用自己的脸颊磨蹭着光一的侧脸小声糯糯地说，“进来吧……”  
“嗯。”  
光一扶着他的臀瓣帮他一点一点地往下坐。  
就算刚才光一给了刚全部的、毫无保留的信任，被人陷害这件事情依旧让刚有些害怕。所以他虽然觉得白天这样胡闹不太好，却也急切地想要确定光一对自己毫无芥蒂，想要快点感受他在自己身边。  
细细地撕裂般地痛楚传来，刚拧紧了眉毛。从第一次跟光一亲热开始，前戏就一直很足，这几乎算是他第一次尝到这种痛楚。虽然痛，但是他依旧努力地放松肌肉，一点点地将那硬挺的性器吞裹进去。  
这也是他第一次在被进入的时候直视着光一的眼睛，抛开了羞涩不再躲闪，深深地凝望着他，并且他打算一直都这样做，将自己所有的情感，不论是痛苦或是迷醉，全部都没有丝毫隐瞒地呈现在光一面前。  
或许是因为有了痛楚的提醒，刚觉得今天光一似乎变得格外长，好不容易才全部都含进身体里面，肚子那块忽然痒痒的，像是被不轻不重地顶着一般。疼痛还未散去，刚有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，随即就见光一冲他笑着，温柔地亲了一下他的脸颊低声说：“放心，我永远都不会只听别人的话就对你发脾气的。我只相信你说的话。”  
心脏狂跳着，刚突然觉得鼻子酸酸的，那股酸意在被他察觉到之后就一股脑儿地涌到了眼前，让他的视野微微模糊起来。自己从小到大经历过无数次陷害、被人无数次上了眼药，他几乎都已经习惯了那样的生活，光一是唯一一个向他明明白白表明了会相信他的人，而且刚也确信光一能够做到他所说的那样。  
“光一……”刚哽咽着叫了一声，明明已经做好准备想要一直望着他的眼睛的，但此时还是忍不住将脸埋进了他怀中。  
胸口梗着千言万语，但是话到嘴边却什么都说不出来。他应该怎么说？感谢光一相信他？感谢光一爱他？但是……话说出口就反而生分了似的，刚不想说那样的话。  
却也没有把光一的疼爱和信任当做理所应当。  
一时间他竟不知道该如何表达自己，那些混沌复杂的情绪汹涌着让他低低的呜咽了两声又很快憋住，掩饰一般扯紧了光一的衣服。  
“好啦……乖，Tsuyo乖，别难过。”  
光一温柔地抚摸着刚的头发，自己最敏感的地方被紧紧地包裹着，他其实早就忍不住了，但是现在刚明显是不怎么适合就那么一鼓作气地做起来……所以他硬是压下了心头的欲念，温柔地将人抱在怀里用有些无奈却充满宠溺的语气哄着他。  
刚依恋地在他肩头磨蹭了一阵，在心情平静下来之后他也越来越清晰的感受到了光一在自己身体里面挺着的感觉，当即双颊越发滚烫，悄悄地抬起头亲亲光一的耳朵。他没有说什么，光一就已经知道了，虽然很想开一点过分的玩笑逗他炸毛增加情趣，但是光一依旧顾及着他的心情，硬生生逼回了自己的那些有色调侃，温柔地揉揉他的脑袋低声问：“可以继续吗？”  
他的温柔对待换来的是刚又一波想哭的欲望……光一有些无奈却也心疼的要命，他都想不到刚是在怎么样糟糕的情况下长大的，自己只是给了他这一点的温柔他就能感动成这个样子。  
“我会对你更好的。”光一用脸颊蹭了蹭刚发烫的脸蛋，带着笑意喃喃道，“每一天都比前一天更好，相信我。”  
“嗯！我相信你。”  
“那……”光一忍了半天还是忍不住了，环抱着刚的腰摩挲两下，“今天Tsuyo主动一点好不好？”  
其实光一不说刚也准备主动一点的，但是一旦说出来，害羞的感情翻涌着他用力锤了几下光一的肩膀，调整了姿势直起腰来坐好。   
这还是第一次刚这么主动，而且还是光天化日之下。就在书房外面不远处就有守卫着的人，而且刚身上的衣服并没有全部脱掉，甚至只看上半身的话还是整整齐齐的。  
但是他面色潮红一片，下身的裤子被光一割开大喇喇地暴露着股间，红彤彤的肉棒从里面悄悄探出头来挺立着，这幅景象在光一眼中看起来简直比他全身赤裸还要刺激。  
他甚至想叫个人进来再刺激刚一下……但是还没张嘴刚就恶狠狠地瞪了过去，仿佛已经明白他想使什么坏一样。光一连忙讨好地仰脸冲他笑笑，看着他那双晶亮的眼睛刚也就无奈地没了脾气。  
主动啊……应该怎么做？  
刚苦恼地抿了抿嘴，扶住光一的肩膀调整了一下姿势随后试探着稍微收缩了一下肌肉。瞬间响起的光一的抽气声让他觉得十分满足，又在不断加快的心跳声中微微翘起臀部绕着圈子轻轻磨蹭，他在试探着骑在光一身上可以做到的最大活动范围，同时也被那填满的爽快感舒服地忍不住呜咽了起来。全部呻吟都哽在了喉咙，只从鼻子逸出一两丝，随即他就注意到，似乎光一听到自己的声音之后更加激动了……  
动摇到脸上的笑都收了起来，情欲翻涌着吞噬了他眼中的柔情，刚着了魔一般紧紧盯着他，目光再一次缠绵在一起，他跪在光一两侧的椅子上，圈着他的脖子上下起伏吞吐着那根灼热昂扬的性器。迄今为止所有的羞涩都被抛到一边，刚的动作很慢，他脸上的笑容也渐渐地淡去了，一股奇异的热气将两人自下而上层层紧裹起来，在动作中，刚离光一的脸越来越近、越来越近，近到他开始没有办法看清他的表情的时候，眼睑缓缓合上，嘴唇也轻柔地触碰在了一起。  
感受着唇上柔软的触觉，光一惬意地眯起了眼睛，他不禁向上挺腰迅速地抽插了十来下，一瞬间两人交合的部分像是燃起了火焰似的爆开了可怕的热度并且迅速扩散到了全身，同时还有令人头皮发麻的快感，刚死死咬住嘴唇控制着声音，却舒服的脚趾都紧紧地蜷了起来一下子软了腰伏在光一怀里。  
“我……不行……”刚觉得自己现在全身都已经酥掉了，快感如海浪般一波又一波地冲刷着他的身体同时也冲走了他仅有的力气，随着热流涌动他全身上下都懒洋洋的，连撑起自己的力气都没有了，更不要说继续主动地将这场欢爱进行到最后了。  
“你很棒了……乖，放松下来吧。接下来交给我。”光一慢慢抚摸着他的后背隐忍着欲望一次次配合着他用那圆润弹性的小屁股画圈的姿势，刚已经不受控制地呻吟出了声音，但是他仍然在害怕被人听见所以咬着光一肩膀处的衣服死死地坚持着。  
光一一边结实地在他柔嫩紧致的身体里深插狠捣一边温柔地揉着他的脑袋，随即他的手滑向了刚的身后，隔着一层布料左右揉搓着刚的屁股，手感极好的臀瓣被他像揉面一样揉搓着，沉甸甸的隐痛反而刺激得他更加冲动，光一都能够听到刚在自己耳边的喘息都无可救药地粗重了一些。  
“喜欢这样吗？”光一歪头含住他的耳朵，继续拉扯他的臀瓣将他向自己胯下用力按去。轻微地撕裂感传来，刚一个激灵轻喘着收紧手臂抱住了光一的脖子。被反复贯穿让他再一次有了自己完完全全被光一入侵占有的感觉，早在他们第一次亲热的时候，他就发疯一般爱上了这种感觉……  
曾经想过自己会在监正府、在自己父亲的忽视和继母的欺压下悲惨地在那个角落里度过自己的一生。但是光一，光一就那样从天而降，牵着自己的手一路带着自己来到了天堂。  
以至于就算现在，在恍惚间，刚还是会觉得自己是在做梦。  
那就不要醒来了，永远都不要醒来了，让自己就这样死在梦中吧……  
明显察觉到了刚的情绪有些不对，光一抱着他紧绷的身体并没有停下进攻的动作，他反而加重了几分力道在他耳边沙哑地要求道：“Tsuyo？Tsuyo，叫我，叫我的名字。”  
“呜……~~光、光一！光一……喜欢你……光一……”  
果然他的声音已经哽咽了，光一听得鼻子也酸酸的，他只能更加用力地拥抱着刚的身体，试图用自己的热情去将他拉出来。  
但是没有用，那是刚从小长大十多年来最大最重的心结，他和光一新婚也不算太短的时间都一直没能解决，哪里是这一次亲热就能够治疗好的。  
嗯……一次不行就十次，上百次上千次……就不信治不好他！  
光一心疼地想着在心里做好了计划。  
“光一、光……嗯~~不行了、别……”  
一股酸软猛地袭上了后腰，刚本能地加紧了肌肉低低地求饶起来，光一被他这一下子刺激得不轻，大脑“唰”地麻了一下，刚狡猾地将自己那黏软诱人的呻吟一点点磨碎在了自己耳边，光一干脆也不再忍耐，他托着刚的屁股帮着他更轻快地在自己身上起伏。肉刃反复贯穿着紧热的甬道，刚在失神中几乎忘记了这里是书房，他渐渐开始无法控制自己、肆意地诚实地呻吟着，嗓音甜蜜中带着几分脆弱，光一爱极了他现在这幅样子，又狠命地往甬道深处那片柔软捣弄了几十下，直激得刚不停哆嗦着勒紧了他的身体，才心满意足地在高潮的顶点释放出来。  
刚觉得累极了，他懒懒地趴在光一肩上，任由他摆弄着自己将身体清理干净，然后把裤子裂开的布片勉强合拢不至于春光外泄，然后光一嫌弃椅子这边不舒服，干脆抱着刚去了窗边的软塌上。  
那里是光一特意为刚准备的地方。他就算办公也不想跟刚分开，所以特意让他有地方躺着休息，这个时候倒是方便极了。  
阳光透过一层薄薄的窗纸照射进来，柔和地洒在脸上，刚舒服地哼哼了两声，勉强醒过神来，见光一正搂着自己哄睡似的轻轻拍打，好笑地抓住他的手腕低声道：“现在是白天呢。”  
“我知道。”光一垂首亲亲他的额角，脸上笑意盈然地注视着他，“累了就睡一会儿，我陪着你。”  
“嗯，我还不累。”刚惬意地眯起眼睛，伏在光一胸口听着他沉稳有力的心跳。  
大概是刚刚亲热过的缘故，似乎比平时要略快一些。刚想着自己的心事轻笑起来，慢慢地伸过手去同光一牵在一起，一点一点仔仔细细地跟他十指紧扣。  
两人静静地依偎着躺了一会儿，光一才缓缓地动作起来，他起身把刚往上扶了扶柔声问：“渴不渴？帮你倒点水来吧？”  
“嗯。”刚半眯着眼睛答应着，待到光一下了床冲桌边走去，他忽然扯住了光一的衣袖，轻轻拽了拽。  
“嗯？”光一立刻回过头冲他笑着问，“怎么了Tsuyo？”  
刚冲他张开手臂撒娇道：“亲我一下再去。”  
光一笑着欺身上前。他觉得只要刚开口，自己就可以永远都不离开这张软塌。

 

============================  
咳……www跟这个比起来小梅是个乖孩子啊（感叹  
短歌是我自己编的……要是吱呦来写肯定写得有水平多了_(:з」∠)_古日语啥的明明学过但是过了这两年脑子里半点都不剩下了只能对着电子辞典查变形23333总之大意是：太阳西沉、霞光的对岸，天上的星星都因为我对您深深的爱恋而纷纷坠落  
引申义大概就是我那么爱你你不爱我我砸死你丫的（造谣！）  
下一章先很解恨地和冬箬说拜拜~  
刚先生生日快乐！！！QAQ忙死我了ORZ


End file.
